Because you had a bad day
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: John wakes with a nasty headache and cant move. will he live or will fate intervine?


The Misinterpreted

This book is dedicated to Stargate Atlantis

The suns rose above the Atlantis central tower. And Sheppard's team was on break, they have not been on break for a long time. Rodney was at the mess hall scuffing down a large peace of cake. Teyla and Ronon were sparing in the gym while talking about how there day was going. Sheppard over slept his alarm clock and he was still in bed sleeping with sweat all over his face. His alarm went off again but he still did not wake up.

In the gym Ronon was kicking Teyla's butt. So she called for a break.

"Hey have you seen Sheppard I haven't seen him since the last mission we went on, and that would have been yesterday afternoon?" Ronon asked.

"No I have not." she answered trying to open her water bottle now that she finally gets a break from sparing with Ronon.

"Shouldn't we go check up on him?" Ronon suggested.

"I am quite sure he can take care of himself, besides he's just probably sleeping in, I would be restless too after being lost in a gigantic forest for thirteen hours with a cut on his head that caused an hallucination." Teyla answered.

"Yaw I guess your right it just happened yesterday so I guess he needs a few more days of rest I was just hoping he would've stayed in the infirmary were we could've kept an eye on him." Ronon commented.

"I do to, but you know him as well as I do." Teyla said

"Yaw I know Mr. Tuff guy I get it but still the cut on his head was pretty deep." Ronon answered.

Rodney was sitting at a table drinking the last of his coffee when Major Loren walked over and sat down.

"Hey doc have you seen the Colonel?" He asked.

"No why something wrong?" Rodney answered.

"No I was just wondering were he was thanks anyways doc." Loren said as he left.

Rodney sat there staring off into space wondering why Loren was wondering about Sheppard who was probably not even wondering about anybody.

Back in Sheppard's quarters his alarm goes off again. He finally opens his eyes. But what he sees is colors changing from green to red from yellow to orange. And every thing was all wiggly it mad him a bit sick. He tried to get out of bed but as soon as he moved a shock wave off pain shot through his whole body he groaned and did not try that again. He tried to yell out for some one but when he opened his mouth nothing came out but a mumble.

He looked around his room trying to figure out another way to communicate with people outside his quarters. The only option he saw, or tried to see on the account that everything looked a little out of place, was his radio. He tried to move close enough to the edge of the bed to were he could just roll off. He came to the end of the bed and fell out, he hit the ground with a thud and he groaned. He was kind of hoping that someone would have heard that but nobody did. He started to crawl over to his vest were his radio would be. He could barely move. He made it there and reached his hand on top of the vest. He felt around and then found it he took it down and turned it on. That was when he had to think of how to communicate if he can't talk. He looked over to the other side of him and saw something that should have been on his desk but must have fell off, and he got an idea.

Mean while, Ronon and Teyla were headed to the mess hall to get something to eat when they ran into Rodney leaving.

"Hey guys headed to get something to nibble on?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, we just got done sparing, and are quite hungry." Teyla answered.

Ronon was just about ready to push past Rodney when a song came over his radio he looked at Teyla and Rodney.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ronon asked.

Teyla looked at him and then at Rodney.

"Yes were is that coming from?" Teyla questioned.

"Sheppard." Ronon said and headed for Sheppard's quarters.

"How can you be so sure?" Rodney asked.

"Because that's Kenny Chesnee Sheppard's favorite singer, and Sheppard and I listened to this song three days ago!" Ronon said.

Rodney looked at him and tried to keep up.

"Wait second you and Sheppard hang out a lot?" Rodney asked.

Ronon just ran of to Sheppard's quarters and didn't answer that question, and Teyla ran right past Rodney.

"I was just wondering." Rodney said as he ran after them.

Ronon made it to Sheppard's quarters first. He opened the door and looked at the bed nobody was in it. Then he looked on the other side of the bed and, sure enough there Sheppard was lying up against his dresser with the radio in his hand pressed up against an I-POD head phone set playing Kenny Chesnee.

"Control room this is Dr. McKay we need a medical team in has mates to Sheppard's quarters immediately."

"John." Ronon said. John lifted up his head a bit and dropped it and groaned.

Teyla walked over and kneeled down on his left side and put her hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up!" Teyla said in a worried voice.

"What do I do?" Rodney asked.

John lifted up his head again this time Ronon helped and laid it back up against the dresser. He tried to say something but the only thing that happened was that his mouth moved.

"I don't think he can talk." Rodney said.

"Oh obviously!" Ronon snapped.

"Oh very cute." Rodney said looking strait at Ronon.

About a while later Dr. Keller came in with a medical team in has mates.

"What symptoms has he been showing so far?" Keller asked looking at Rodney.

"Well he can't move, talk, or see well he can see but not correctly from what I understand of what he wrote down he has not experienced this sickness before." As Rodney kept mumbling on Dr. Keller lifted the gurney that Sheppard was on and raced him to the infirmary. As they were going there Sheppard was breathing through the air mask his breaths were getting shorter and weak.

"Colonel I need you to stay with us hang in there!" Dr. Keller said unsure of her own words.

They made it to the infirmary. Colonel Samantha Carter was already there with Major Loren in has mates. Dr. Keller and a couple of assistance lifted Colonel Sheppard on to the bed and hooked him up to the heart monitor. It showed that his heart was slowing.

"Doctor what have we got, do you have any ideas?" Sam asked waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Right now we need to get his heart beat down to normal, and his breathing is more shallow then I like." Dr. Keller said trying to get him hooked up.

"Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney are quarantined in Sheppard's quarters." She added.

"Very good we should keep it like that until there blood work comes back negative for what ever this is." Colonel Carter ordered.

"Or just until we find out that it isn't contagious." Dr. Keller added.

Just then the heart monitor went off Sheppard was going into shock.

"Alright we need to get him into defib turn it up to two hundred!" Dr. Keller said.

"Clear!"

They shocked his heart and still nothing.

"Turn it up to three hundred!"

The second time they got a couple heart beats then nothing they did it one more time and got a stable heart beat. They put the breathing mask back on and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

Mean while Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon were sitting in Sheppard's quarters being examined waiting for the blood tests to come back.

"Do you think we have what ever Sheppard's got I'm mean I do feel a little feverish?" Rodney complained.

"I believe were fine Rodney." Teyla stated.

"She is right you're all fine what ever Sheppard has its not contagious and we checked his lungs there fine so he didn't inhale it that means it was ether injected or digested.

"Who are you?" Rodney questioned.

"Dr. Drake O'Brien came in on the Dadeadus' I'm a disease physiologist."

"Right your supposed to be the best disease expert in two galaxies." Rodney stated.

"You read my profile?" Drake asked

"Yes actually I did and I have to say you…."

"Rodney, shut up!" Ronon snapped.

"Sorry." Rodney said sarcastically under his breath.

"Doc how is Sheppard is he ok?" Ronon asked impatiently.

"right now he is sedated his heart rate is still a little slow and his breathing weak but he is still with us, and if he can hold in long enough we could find an antidote or at lest look through the Atlantis data bass for similar sicknesses." Dr. O'Brien said.

"Ok so that's good right?" Ronon asked.

"Good for the moment." Rodney answered.

"He's right we have no idea what were dealing with Sheppard could die any minute from when we are looking for the antidote to were we are looking for the similar diseases." Drake said looking at the report in his hand.

"That's not good." Ronon said still trying to understand all the doctor lingo going on.

"No its not." Drake said while heading out the door.

"Well what about us can we leave or what?" Rodney asked.

"What Dr. McKay is saying is we would like to go visit Sheppard?" Teyla said.

"Yaw, but you would have to be careful not to be loud right now his ears, eyes, touch, movement is sensitive.

"understood." Teyla said understandingly.

Back in the infirmary John was breathing more weak and the tubes were barely helping, his heart wasn't getting any better ether. Sam and Loren were standing a few feet from the bed.

"Hey Colonel" Teyla whispered while walking into the room.

"Teyla!" Sam answering while turning around to greet her.

"How is he?" Teyla asked.

"So far he is stable we almost lost him there for a second but if I know Colonel Sheppard like I do then he'll keep fighting he wont give up." Sam said trying to cheer up Teyla.

"Yaw your probably write he is always showing his Mr. Tuff guy routine, but this time this is something he can not confront and shoot down as easily, he will need help." Teyla said in experience.

"Your write too." Sam said looking at John while Rodney and Ronen walk in.

"What's the word?" Rodney asked.

"ssshhh!" One off the doctors in the room said.

"Sorry." Rodney whispered.

"don't know yet everything seems ok." Sam answered

Sam stood there looking just as the rest of them did although there was little time before John could die.

"Latter in the conference room colonel carter, Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Keller and, Major Loren were in there trying to figure out what the cause of the disease is.

"Tell me about yesterday's mission word for word." Sam ordered.

"Well first we landed the Jumper and walked to the village. There the villagers told use that there was a hunting family lost in the woods somewhere. We offered to help find them and we went into the forest that's when Rodney hit Colonel Sheppard on the head with a branch with thorns on it that cut him. Ronon answered.

"That was so not my fault I was holding back the branch and I didn't know he was that close behind me. Rodney said trying to defend himself.

"Anyway we tried to get Sheppard to go back to the Jumper but he said he was fine." Teyla continued.

"I was looking at some tracks of were the family could have gone when Sheppard said he saw a wraith and before we knew it he took off after what ever he saw. Ronon said

"But I did not since any wraith." Teyla added.

"When we followed Sheppard we couldn't find him he had given us the slip we tried to use the Jumpers life sign detector to find him but there was something messing with it so we found him the old fashion way. He kept talking on and on about seeing things like army trucks or enemy solders and stuff. So we took him back here and that's when he got stitched up he said he was fine and did not see anymore hallucinations." Ronon said.

"Alright Major Loren get a team suited up to go back to the planet take Doctor Drake O'Brien with you see if any of the people there know what this is and see if there is a cure." Colonel Carter ordered.

"Wait Ronon you said Colonel Sheppard started having hallucinations right after he was hit on the head with a branch from a tree on a different planet." Dr. Keller said having a hinting voice.

"I think I know were your going with this doctor you think that that tree has a defense mechanism that we don't know about because it's a new plant life that is not from Earth and when the Colonel was cut the tree injected him with what ever was in the thorn that cut him." Doctor McKay said.

"Exactly then all we need is a sample from that tree to confirm our hypotheses and to make an antidote."

"Alright Major head out and be careful." Colonel Carter said.

"If it's alright with you Colonel I would like to go with. Teyla Said.

"Me too!" Ronon said.

"Well then I guess I'll go too." Rodney said unconvincingly.

"Alright but be careful." Carter said.

"You guy's have to hurry though any minute from when you guy's are gone he could die, it's like this virus or disease is shutting down all his major organs!" Dr. Keller added.

On the way out of the room Ronon looked at Rodney with a hatred face, and then Teyla walked between them, Ronon went and Rodney stood there for a bit with a confused expression.

Heading out for the mission, Major Loren sat in the drivers set of the jumper Teyla sat in the passenger set and right behind her Rodney sat and across from him Ronon sat. Dr. O'Brien sat in the back with the rest of Loren's team. They went through the gate and the first thing they saw was a wraith hive ship sitting right were the village was supposed to be.

"Cloak it!" Rodney yelped.

"Already did!" Loren said.

" What the hell are the wraith doing here?" Loren asked.

"The wraith take over many worlds for there base all over the galaxy all the time, it's been happening a lot ever since we first woke up the wraith." Teyla answered.

"Alright I'm gonna scrub this mission." Loren said.

"No your not were going to go to the forest and get that sample we came here for, we don't have time to come back!" Ronon ordered.

"Have you looked out the window lately and if you have are you crazy. Loren said.

"Ronon is right if we go back and waist more time Sheppard could die." Rodney said.

"Alright we need to call Atlantis to tell them it could take a little longer then planed, but if you die or get injured don't blame me." Loren said.

"Funny." Rodney said.

"I was serious." Loren said with a truthful voice.

Rodney sat there looking at him with a terrified look wondering what the hell he just get himself into.

Meanwhile back at Atlantis Sam is sitting at her desk looking through many different Atlantis diseases and has not run across one yet that sounds the same as the one John has when Colonel Steven Caudwell walks in.

"Colonel I hared what happened and pushed the dadealuses engines to get hear, the Apollo should be hear in a week or two." Caudwell said as he sat down.

"Thank you Colonel, right now Major Loren is on a mission to get the antidote if there is one, we have to get a sample from the source of the disease to Dr. Keller and we will see." Sam said.

Just then the sirens went off.

"Unscheduled off world gate operation!" A voice said over the radio throughout Atlantis.

Sam came running in the control room with Caudwell right behind her.

"Who is it?" Sam said to Chuck the computer technician.

"Don't know were only getting a radio transmission." Chuck said.

"Alright turn it up!" Sam said.

"This is Major Loren calling into Atlantis!"

"This is Sam go."

"We might take a little longer a wraith hive ship has taken this planet as there base when we were gone! We're going to try sneaking around them into the forest to get the sample!" Major Loren said over radio.

"Negative Major head bake and rethink the plane!" Caudwell ordered.

"Sorry Colonel but if we come bake now we will run out of time we need!" Major Loren said.

"Alright but be careful out there Major." Sam said.

Then she told Chuck to cut the gate off. As she walked away Colonel Caudwell said (God be with them).

On the planet Loren landed the jumper just outside of the forest and got suited up to find the same tree that first injected the colonel.

"Alright listen up we have to be as unnoticeable as possible as to not attract attention of the wraith but if something does go wrong we will need to put some C-4 charges in the opposite direction from were we are going for a distraction and head back to the jumper understood! Major Loren ordered.

"Alright lets head out!" Loren said to finish up.

They took of in the direction from witch the tree was that infected Sheppard.

Meanwhile back on Atlantis Colonel Caudwell was in the dadealus, in the commander seat configuring the engines to get ready to jump into hyperspace.

"Colonel are you sure you want to do this I mean I'm sure that there fine and they will be back soon." Sam insured.

"Yaw well just to be safe then sorry I'll head into hyperspace so if there is something wrong we will already be halfway there." Caudwell said.

"Alright but remember if you get there before hand stay at a distance as to not be detected by the wraith ok." Sam ordered.

"Alright talk to you later." Colonel Caudwell said as he jumped into hyperspace.

Sam then started to head to the infirmary to check up on Colonel Sheppard when she ran across Dr. Radik Zilenca.

"Colonel Dr. Keller wanted you to see this tax report and see what you think of it." Radik said.

"Is that it?" Sam asked.

"Yaw that was it." Radik answered.

"Ok thank you." Sam Replied.

Sam sat at the desk and looked at the report and saw that in with Sheppard's blood cells was some sort of bacteria.


End file.
